


Steak And Ice Cream

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Ideas, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Brothers America & Canada (Hetalia), Choices, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dessert & Sweets, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Gen, Humor, Ice Cream, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Light-Hearted, Look At Your Life Look At Your Choices, Poor Life Choices, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Twins, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Alfred comes up with (what he thinks is) a great idea. Matthew is doubtful, to say the very least, and for good reasons too.Oneshot/drabble





	Steak And Ice Cream

Matthew was coming into the kitchen. You know, just to have a regular snack. A nice one too, not a gross one. But his brother was already there, so that wasn't really gonna happen. 

He stared. Alfred stared back. 

"...is that steak and ice cream?" Matthew gave him a look, and crossed his arms. "Seriously?"

Unfazed, Alfred nodded cheerfully. "It's my latest invention, beef-stash-eo." Wow, not corny at all. He shouldn't have been surprised though. Alfred continued. "I called the people at Ben & Jerry's but they said "no." Some people have no vision."

"...yeah, no vision."

Matthew rolled his eyes, but he was smiling too. 


End file.
